Steven Universe: Ultimate Universe - Volume I
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Steven Universe has a fair share of having weird adventures, but this is just pushing it! Steven wakes up in a whole new world where instead on relying on the Gems to save him, he must rely on his wits...and the Omnitrix to not only save him...but his new friends and allies.
1. Chapter 1: Steven and the Omnitrix

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR BEN 10 OR STEVEN UNIVERSE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _Hello again one and all. This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story as much s I had fun writing this fic for you. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)_

 _ **Steven Universe: Ultimate Universe - Volume I**_

by

Mr. Raleigh D

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: STEVEN AND THE OMNITRIX**

Steven sat around at the Ice Cream Parlor one day after his adventures with the Crystal Gems. It was tiring so he wanted to eat his stress away - and who would he want to relax with but with his friend Connie - or at least he thought. It all happened in a flash! There he was with Connie and then the next BLACK OUT! He couldn't recall what happened after that. He slowly woke up what looked like a gym. Lights started to blind him as it what sounded like a two sided door sliding across the floor. He sat up and shielded his eyes. Darkness returned but the eerieness hadn't left. He heard footsteps coming towards him but was too slow to react until he heard...

"Well that's attractive," said a teenaged girl with long flowing red hair. Steven, confused blinked. He got up, but normally a girl her age, he would be at least to her leg, but he was right up to her head. He looked down on his body and realized that he was taller than before. He looked around his clothes and discovered that he was wearing a pink jacket over a yellow shirt, and blue jeans and sneakers. He was slightly more skinnier than before. All of this freaked him out.

"Ohh...ohh gosh," Steven panicked, "Where am I? Who are you? What is this? Where is Garnet?..."

"Whoa, whoa calm down, Steven," said Gwen.

"Whoa! How did you know my name!?" Steven asked, "Are you a Gem too?"

"A what?" Gwen asked, soon shaking it off, "You know what never mind...anyway you asked for help?"

"Um...in a way?" Steven said feeling a lump in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a bulky, black and green watch-like device Steven had never heard of, "Whoa," he awed, "This thing looks..."

"Steven, why do you have the Omnitrix in your hands?" Gwen asked, "Did something happen to Grandpa?"

"Huh?" Steven began, "Um, I don't know how I got here. And how I got this watch in my pocket, which I would say looks awesome, can you please explain what's happening?" Steven asked.

"Steven? Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

Steven became frustrated, "No!" he yelled, "I'm not okay. Or at least I am...gahh! I swear I was at the Ice Cream parlor with my friend Connie and then something happened and then all of a sudden I'm here. I don't know how I got this watch? Or how I got here nor became taller! I'm freaking out here!"

"Okay Steven, calm down," Gwen tried to ease his worried mind, "Now come again?"

"THE OMNITRIX AIN'T YOURS!" boistered a new voice, "GIVE IT UP!"

"No way," Gwen said pulling Steven's arm.

"Hey! Slow down!" Steven yelled.

They ran out of the gym and into the halls only for them to face a dead end. Steven tried to pry the doors open but couldn't, "Great, that's just great!"

Steven tried to run the other way until the man fired on him spooking him. Steven backed up towards the door. Gwen in front protecting him.

"Don't make me use it on you, kid," said the man.

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL! HELP ME!" Steven cried.

"Hold on, Steven. I got ya," Gwen said standing on a pink platform in midair. Steven's eyes bulged backing away from the girl. He thought he saw everything when he was with the gems. Turns out...this was only the beginning.

"There's nowhere to hide. Give up the Omnitrix."

"Or what?" Gwen asked.

"Or this!" the man took off what looked like some sort of mask revealing it to be some sort of fish-out-of-water, bipedal alien. Gwen and Steven cringed...mostly Steven.

"Oh god," he shuddered.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello there, this is Mr. Raleigh D! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, this is me signing out!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR BEN 10 OR STEVEN UNIVERSE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _Hello again, this is Mr. Raleigh D coming at you with a brand new chapter. I know its been a long while but bare with me here lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks. :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER II: NEW FRIENDS**

The Alien took out its pistol and started firing at Gwen. Gwen blocked it with her energy force field and counterattacked against her opponent. Steven was looking for shelter so that way he can't get hit. Gwen tossed a powerful blast at the Alien causing him to drop his weapon; she lassoed him with her powers restraining him.

"Looks like he's not going to get away huh?" Gwen said.

"Right. Anyway thanks!" Steven said, still shaken up a bit to what had transgressed. He faced the fish man, "Now, I have a few questions I would like to ask you..."

"Yeah?" The Alien snapped.

"I don't know like, how are you a fish?" Steven asked.

"Do you think I'm the person to joke with son?" the Alien asked, "I'm an official deputized officer of the Plumbers! A Law and Order Enforcement organization," the Alien explained.

"We know about them," Gwen snapped, "Our Grandpa Max used to be a Plumber," Gwen said.

"I have a grandpa?" Steven muttered.

"Max Tennyson?" the alien contemplated, "He was helping out a case before he went missing."

"Wait who went missing?" Steven asked again in his head, but not wanting to say out loud in fear on what might happen. So he just decided to duke it out.

"We're looking for him," Steven said.

"Wait? He's your grandfather?" the Alien asked, "So you're the legendary Steven Tennyson?"

"I guess so?" Steven said, unsure.

"I thought that you were some punk kid who snatched it from the Rustbucket," the Alien said, "Guess I owe you an apology. If you get me out of this thing maybe we can find your Granddad together."

Steven nodded.

Gwen nodded back and released the Alien; Steven still looked at the watch in curiosity. There was no way out of this situation so might as well he suppose. He took a long, hard look at the deactivated Omnitrix.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

Steven closed his eyes and clasped it on.

"I can try," Steven said.

At the Railway Yard, Gwen, Steven and the Alien Deputy hid behind train carts at a stakeout to watch for any enemies. Steven was still unsure whether or not he made the right decision. He had no idea what he got himself into and he was afraid that it was too late to back out now. He had to reap what he sow. And what he is sowing is nothing compared to what he had to deal with back at home in his home dimension.

His enemies are pretty straight forward. They were intimidating but they would always end one way and one way only. It wouldn't take long for he and or the Crystal Gems to investigate what was going on and such. It may take roughly a few days. Maybe because on his Earth things were a lot smaller. But here, things were bigger. A lot bigger. h

If he started off alone, he had no one to turn to.

This universe was anything but his.

It had been nearly 30 minutes since they have been out and Steven was growing bored a little bit.

"So what are we doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Stakeout," the Alien answered, "According from the tip from your grandfather, the Forever Knights, a group of criminals..."

"Traded alien technology. We know. We fought them before when we were kids," Gwen said.

"Aliens? I suspect that they aren't talking about the Gems. I mean they are aliens but...but this is just something else. Something else entirely. What is this? What am I doing? And why does it feel like as if I am playing detective?" Steven thought.

"Alien technology?" he asked Gwen, "Like what?"

"Oh you know Steven. Lasers, Ray Cannons...all those crazy stuff," Gwen informed.

"Oh," Steven paled.

"They were suppose to be here with some illegal alien tech," said the Alien.

"Where do they get these illegal alien weapons from?" Steven asked.

"Don't know," the Alien stated, "Max was going to tell me but then he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Steven asked, "Why so?"

"Don't know," the Alien said.

Suddenly, a car was rolling by. The Alien warned them to get down. Steven, Gwen, and the Alien crouched.

In front of them, two trucks arrived facing opposite towards one another. The third car to arrive was a black and green Dodge Challenger parking at the center. Getting out of the car was a huge 16 year old wearing a gray t-shirt under a short-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

Steven and the others were shocked. Mainly Gwen. Steven was moreso terrified. This man was intimidating looking! Moreso than Lars! Steven took a few steps back from the group wanting to run. But in his case, where can he run?

"That's Kevin!" Gwen gasped.

"Who?" Steven and the Alien asked.

"Kevin Levin, he has superpowers. We used to fight him since we were kids," Gwen explained.

"Great! An archrival that I never met already wants me dead!" Steven said, "What else can happen here?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello guys, this is Mr. Raleigh D here who gave you a new chapter for the story, "Steven Universe: Ultimate Universe - Volume I". I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 _Peace!_


End file.
